


Hindsight

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Takao brought it on himself, when he suggested that Midorima and Akashi go and do some fun activities together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennyofthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyofthewild/gifts).



> There's a hilarious picture, I saw, which alas I cannot find, of Takao looking somewhat annoyed as he carts around Midorima and a somewhat amused looking Akashi. :)
> 
> ETA: [Catzblack kindly linked it for me!](https://mobile.twitter.com/CatzBlack/status/550174650333159425/photo/1)

In hindsight, Takao brought it on himself, when he suggested that Midorima and Akashi, go do some fun activities together, to help rebuild their friendship.

He might have still gotten out of it, if he'd been able to stop himself from teasing Shin-chan, by making all those date-like suggestions, such as... well... dramatic transportation methods. But it was just kind of... Irresistible needling that stone-like face!

... So really, he had no one but himself to blame, when he ended up being tricked into carting them both around in the rickshaw. At least they both looked like they were having fun?


End file.
